(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to the structure of assembly of a lampshade and a lamp cup.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lampshade is largely integrally formed and is therefore large in size and occupies space in packaging and transportation.
In the prior art, the light bulb projects partly from an upper end of the lampshade. If the lamp is mounted near the ceiling board, the ceiling board may become overheated and burn. Besides, such a configuration does not appear graceful or elegant, and does not match modern interior design. It is therefore necessary to provide an improvement to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art and to meet the do-it-yourself trend.